Her Superman His KryptoniteAn Embry Imprint Story
by tinkyxoxo24
Summary: selena lahote moves to forks washington from texas she unravels the secret legends she meets more bloodsuckers she falls in love with a certain lonley werewolf will her true identity be revealed will embry open up how strong is love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone OK so this is basically one of my first stories in the twilight series so pretty much I love embry to death he is my favorite werewolf sorry that embry doesn't appear in this chapter yet I promise it will get better reviews are so totally welcomed good and bad ill dedicate chapters if you review my chapters :) oh and I don't own the twilight series or any of the twilight characters :)

Can someone explain to me again whyyyyy were moving to the middle of nowhere to forks Washington

my mother sat there and rolled her eyes at me she let me know that she was not impressed with my attitude I didn't blame her I wasn't impressed with it either.

we jumped into the car my brother Christopher and brauny and i(yes his name is brauny don't ask me why my parents named him that) brauny forever the optimistic playfully slapped me on the shoulder and said " come on sis it'll be OK we will have fun we will get to dance in the rain and ask the spirit Gods to make it stop raining for us and let the sun shine just like old times" I looked at him sympathetically he was as torn up about as I was he was after all leaving his girlfriend of three years behind who he had recently broke up with because he knew she wouldn't be faithful ugh sleaze Christopher on the other hand was just as pouty as ever "do we seriously have to move to forks Washington the rainiest place on earth mooooom daaaaaad" Chris please stop complaining please I am doing my best here your father just Got a new job were all adjusting so please please please please just try and like it OK I gave her a small smile she found that was good enough I was super glad my mother didn't get into one of her drama fits where she started throwing stuff and crap dad was well a turtle a very hardworking one at that I sighed and turned on my iPod a gift from my estranged parents who for some reason send me tons and tons of stuff I had them to thank for the beautiful dodge ram that was happily or sadly awaiting me in forks Washington. But I'll explain that whole and confusing story some other time for right now I am adopted by the lahotes. My family till the end.

First let me introduce myself to you my name is selena lahote. I was adopted by this family when I was five years old my other parents couldn't take care of me (yeah story of my life) so I was adopted by the lahotes in Houston Texas. I am outgoing but yet can be somewhat shy sometimes I guess. I have tan skin coming from my Brazilian Latin heritage yeah my parents were mixed with a lot of things like Scottish, German, Irish, Russian,Scandinavian and the list goes on and on. I have dark brown hair with lightish brown streaks my eyes are grayish green I am about 5'1/2 which is kinda short compared to my brothers anyway. I am well curvy I have a big ass so everyone tells me I have an athletes body haha jk but seriously I adjust your average curvy Latina woman. Yes boys stare at me yes some girls to its all the same to me people like me for my looks and what I have which ticks me off. I wear basically whatever I want whatever suits me that day. Yes I have an attitude yes I get in peoples faces no I don't care I am usually pretty sweet to people unless the cross the line then watch out that's when I start seeing red. I am partially blind in one eye I am a diabetic and I am allergic to peanut butter and bee stings which sucks. I am good at getting people to do what I want and well I guess you can say I am different like I have special powers. Very special powers. Well alright I am a witch but not just any witch a witch from a tribe called smokes we slay vampires and werewolves well the bad ones anyway which is like an oxymoron because pretty much there all bad but anyway. I am rare most of our tribe has been killed off by vampires and werewolves. So we slay them because we feel it is Gods will for our lives to bring peace back into the world.

I turned up loud welcome to my life by simple plan and let the music flow through me this was gonna suck after being in the car for what it felt like days we were an hour away from forks brauny nudged me to let me know we were almost at forks I looked at brauny who must have seen sadness in my eyes it was nice to have him around he had been acting funny lately he got angry a lot he disappeared into the back of our farm/ranch and went away for hours in secret dad told me he and Christopher were the reasons why we were moving to forks Washington la push to be exact. BFE AKA the middle of nowhere. My two dimwits brothers had some serious serious anger issues I couldn't put my finger on it put they were buffer smarter well not really faster stronger scarier well not to me I could still kick there butts haha.

As we pulled up to our new home stared at it we were almost completely surrounded by trees it was crazy where were we in some kind a amazon rain forest little did I know the answer was yes

as we started loading our stuff into the house I started to look around. The house wasn't bad but there were only three rooms in the house I cried for my mother and begged and begged that I would have my own room I wasn't about to share my room with my stinky brothers my mother rolled her eyes at me and pushed me quite forcefully might I add and pulled down a string from the ceiling as I saw my dreams unfold right before my eyes there was the most beautiful thing in the world right before my eyes my room my won private room "guess no more slamming doors for you huh baby girl" my father said to me coming up the steps my family was use to my constant mood swings which I would have to keep under control or well at least try

we unpacked all day and all night I was soooo exhausted but of course the two annoying brothers of mine surprised me with asking me to go to a bonfire. I said no actually I had to plead with my mom to not make me but the end result like usual was me going to the stupid dumb bonfire. Awesome I couldn't wait to see what great things awaited me there.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

second chapter up no reviews yet but that's OK ill keep writing she finally meets embry at the bonfire and he imprints. I kind of introduced other characters that are important to the story so that's why o took a little longer to explain renesmee and Natasha.

I decided to put my dark blue pair of skinny of jeans and a pink shirt (yes not my favorite color at all but hey it matched) then put a Grey hoodie on over top. I put my hair into a side pony tail and let my bangs which were side swept hang down I liked my hair this way. My brother Christopher screamed at me to hurry up before were late "didn't you hear being fashionably late is a good thing you prick" my mother screamed at me for cursing whatever I walked out of the house to my beautiful dodge ram my brothers were already hovering over it fighting who was gonna drive. I parted through them and said that I was driving my brothers looked at each other and all the sudden I was lifted three feet into the air and my brother brauny was in the drivers seat keys in hand this wasn't fair it was my car and I didn't even get to drive first my brothers SUCKED!

We arrived at the bonfire with a bunch of buff looking guys sitting around the fire. I whispered to myself whoa who passed out the roids. My brother punched me in my arm yup he was defiantly stronger. The first person who came up to us introduced himself as SAM uley he seemed nice he shook my hand. He introduced us to his wife Emily who was with child she was beautiful she had long scars down the side of her face from what seemed to be a bear attack or maybe a... my attention was quickly broken by boys who were playing around. SAM invited my brothers into the forest SAM told me to stay and get acquainted with everyone I tried not to roll my eyes but he could obviously see my annoyance and promised to have them back soon. I sat down next to a guy who turned to me and introduced himself as Jacob. He had a beautiful smile and he was not to bad looking for muscular. He introduced a girl next him whose beauty startled me her name was renesmee nessie or ness for short she was pale her teeth were somewhat sharp looking but her skin was hot when she shook my hand her eyes were goldish I stared at her listened to her speak she had an unusually high pitched voice which was sing songy I looked at her amazed immediately I felt a pulse in my tongue it vibrated my tongue ring was letting me know that something was up with renesmee she was different. Being a vampire and werewolf slayer I have things that let me know when trouble was around (a gift from the parents who gave me away yeah thanks guys you still suck) renesmee started to ask me questions like what schools was I going to I told her the reservation school she got all giddy and said her to. She said "i guess I'll see you there then it's actually a really great school you'll love it there the people are super nice and the people are super awesome" don't go lying to the poor girl ness he looked at renesmee with such adoration such intensity such love I had to look away feeling I was invading on a private moment Natasha also goes to the school with me she broke away from the stare I looked to the girl she pointed to and was shocked she sat by a guy who introduced himself as Seth Natasha just waved at me and turned back to oogle at Seth weird why does everyone stare at each other as if they have just seen the sun for the first time anyways this girl Natasha just screamed bitch to me it was the look it was the multiple hair colors it was the snotty little neck waves an attitude the body language the whole package I looked away from the oogling couples and stared around the fire everyone was staring at there "significant others" with the same adoration the same intensity as everyone else except for a few who were talking amongst each other.

I continued to scan when my eyes fell upon one boy who was staring at me with this ridiculous dumbstruck expression I looked at him blankly I was trying to scare him off but couldn't seem to get a scowl across my face I tried to look away from him but couldn't I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes his russet skin color his muscles his cheekbones his body type I just couldn't stop looking at him. The only thing to get me to stop looking at the 8th world wonder was a boy who I later recognized as Paul(yes were related yes he is my cousin yay) was slowly taking away his hot dog he saw my eyes avert from his face and handed the boy the hot dog. By that time everyone was laughing and staring at us most importantly me. Jacob got up and so did a guy named quill who was playing with a girl named Claire she looked to be about 7 maybe 6 I looked over at renesmee who was just laughing and smiling at me Paul quickly came over to me and laughed hysterically shook my hand and said welcome to the family cuz. I looked at him blankly which made him laugh even more I hated when everyone stared at me and laughed Natasha was laughing to not because something was funny but because she a bitch yes I already don't like her my brothers were no where in sight so when the laughing finally died down I got an walked away Paul shouted where yeah going I turned to him and said oh just going for a walk renesmess asked if I wanted company I didn't want to take her away from Jacob but I said sure just to find out more about the mysterious being renesmee. Right when she was about to get close to me the boys came back. She twirled on her heels which was to graceful for a human and sat down she smiled at Jacob I began to walk away again. She asked if I wanted to stay I told her I was just gonna head home she pouted then turned back to Jacob.

As I was beginning to walk away I heard footsteps behind me a weird tingling took place inside of me. He raced to my side and just walked along side of me and stared at me. I stopped and turned to him ans asked him why he was staring at me. He looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes of his and said I cant help it your beautiful I was speechless what did he just say and why did it mean so much to me I was scared scared of him scared of love so I ran yes that's right I ran

more in chapter three I hope you guys like it so far if there is spelling mistakes there shouldn't be because I looked over it but if there are I truly apologize. I hope you like it it gets better as the story goes along I promise stay tuned.


End file.
